


New Chapter

by lhaii03



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grey's Anatomy References, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhaii03/pseuds/lhaii03
Summary: Set after season 14. When Arizona decides to move to New York.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Kudos: 9





	New Chapter

It has been two years since the divorce. Arizona decides to move to New York for her daughter Sophia. And thanks to Nicole Herman for offering her a job it just made the decision to move easier.

The only thing that makes her hesitate is her ex wife "Callie Torres". But that won't derail Arizona's plan because she's doing this for her daughter and especially for her self. She can't stand not seeing her anymore. So when Sophia got in trouble in school and hearing her on why she did it. 

"I stole the money to buy a plane ticket to New York" Sophia said with tears in her eyes. That moment just broke Arizona's heart more than anything. So that night she called Callie telling her that their daughter is flying back to New York and she will go with her.


End file.
